kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebal Alliance/ New Republic/ The Resistance
The Rebel Alliance Became the New Republic and The Resistance is the New Version of the Rebel Alliance so they're all basically the same since they both fight a Similar enemy (The Galactic Empire/First Order) and have similar Technology. Rebel Alliance Inventory * Rebel trooper * Jetpack trooper * Rebel commando * Rebel Elite Commando * Rebel marksman * Rebel mortar trooper * Rebel pilot * Rebel marine * Rebel dark trooper hunter * Rebel gunner * Rebel Honor Guard * Rebel vanguard division * Rebel Desert Trooper * Rebel Assault Trooper * Rebel Heavy Trooper * Rebel Prison Trooper * Rebel Missile Trooper * Rebel Infiltrator * Alliance Elite Guard * Sith Hunter * Sea Commando * Rebel privateer * Rebel Pathfinders * Alliance High Command Land Vehicles * 74-Z speeder bike * Air bike * All Terrain Personal Transport * All Terrain Recon Transport * Flare-S swoop * Rebel scout speeder * Security Scout Vehicle * 1.4 FD P-Tower * Artillery (Rebel Alliance) * Blaster Cannon * DF.9 * FPC 6.7 Anti-Aircraft Battery * M102 Fire Arc * MLC-3 Mobile Laser Cannon * MobileMortar-3 * Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher * Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher-2a * SP.9 Anti-Infantry Artillery Vehicle * V-188 Penetrator * Armed transport * Armored hover train * A-A5 speeder truck * Arrow-23 transport landspeeder * Endor Forest Ranger * HTT-26 heavy troop transport * Infantry Support Platform * PDT-8 Personnel Deployment Transport * Personnel Skiff Model IV * AAC-1 speeder tank * AAC-2 hovertank * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * All Terrain Attack Pod * All Terrain Experimental Transport * Energy Pummel (Rebel Alliance) * HAVw A5 Juggernaut * HAVw A6 Juggernaut * Heavy Tracker * Mobile Defense Unit * Rebel Armored Freerunner * Rebel attack tank * Rebel combat speeder * T1-B hovertank * T2-B repulsor tank * T3-B heavy attack tank * T4-B heavy tank * TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank * Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle Naval Vessels Air Craft\Small Space Craft * Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter * Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * Belbullab-22 starfighter * B-wing starfighter * BTL Y-wing starfighter * BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber * Cutlass-9 patrol fighter * E-wing escort starfighter * H-60 Tempest bomber * M''-class starfighter * N-1 starfighter * Rihkxyrk assault fighter * R-22 Spearhead * R-41 Starchaser * RZ-1 A-wing interceptor * T-65 X-wing starfighter * Z-95 Headhunter * T-wing interceptor * TIE Series fighters * * AHS-1 heavy assault airspeeder * GR-75 medium transport * Hover Transport TC9 * Light Corvette (air cruiser) * T-47 airspeeder * Tachyon fast-attack airspeeder * Snow Speeder * X-Wing * B-Wing * Y-Wing * A-Wing * U-Wing * Millennium Falcon * * Action VI transport * BFF-1 bulk freighter * Cargo orbiter * Class VI bulk freighter * Delta DX-9 Transport * ''Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transport * GR-75 medium transport * HT-2200 medium freighter * Lambda-class T-4a shuttle * Muurian transport * YT-1300 light freighter * YT-2000 light freighter Dropships and landing craft * BR-23 courier * Carbon-scored troop transport * Corellian heavy lifter * Kleeque-class transport * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * Limpet ship * Sentinel-class landing craft * Squad Pod Shuttles * Aegis-class combat shuttle * Lambda-class T-4a shuttle * Kappa-class shuttle * Katarn-class boarding shuttle * Multi-environment space boat * RM-09 Alliance shuttle Transports of unknown class * Luke Skywalker's freighter * scout craft * scout ship * space cruiser * Leia Organa's shuttle * Rusty Eagle * Nonnah * AHS-1 heavy assault airspeeder * GR-75 medium transport * Hover Transport TC9 * Light Corvette (air cruiser) * T-47 airspeeder * Tachyon fast-attack airspeeder * Snow Speeder * X-Wing * B-Wing * Y-Wing * A-Wing * U-Wing * Millennium Falcon Large Space Craft * GR-75 Medium Transport * Nebulon-B medical frigate * Alderaan cruiser * TANTIVE IV * MC75 star cruiser * Mon Calamari Star Cruiser * HOME ONE * Carrack-class light cruiser * Dauntless-class heavy cruiser * Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser * Liberator-class cruiser * MC40a light cruiser * MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser * MC80a Star Cruiser * Neutron Star-class bulk cruiser * Providence-class carrier/destroyer (modified) * Recusant-class light destroyer * Strike-class medium cruiser Carriers and assault ship * Acclamator-class assault ship * Quasar Fire-class bulk cruiser * Spiral-class Assault Ship * Ton-Falk-class escort carrier * Venator-class Star Destroyer Frigate * Assault Frigate Mark I * Assault Frigate Mark II * CC-9600 frigate * CC-7700 frigate * DP20 frigate ** Ship of the Line * EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate * Interceptor-class frigate * Lancer-class frigate * Mansk-class light escort frigate * MC30c frigate * Munificent-class star frigate * Nebulon-B2 frigate * Zebulon-B frigate Corvettes and gunships * Alderaanian gunship * Assassin-class corvette * Bestinian skyhopper * Braha'tok-class gunship * Chedaki's blockade runner * Consular-class cruiser * CR70 corvette * CR90 corvette * IPV-1 System Patrol Craft * Light Corvette (air cruiser) * Kesselian blockade runner * Marauder-class corvette * X4 Gunship New Republic Inventory * Trooper * Jetpack trooper * Pathfinders * Sniper * Pilots * Palace Guard L'and Vehicles' * AAC-1 speeder tank * AAC-2 hovertank * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * All Terrain Attack Pod * All Terrain Experimental Transport * Energy Pummel (Rebel Alliance) * HAVw A5 Juggernaut * HAVw A6 Juggernaut * Heavy Tracker * Mobile Defense Unit * Rebel Armored Freerunner * Rebel attack tank * Rebel combat speeder * T1-B hovertank * T2-B repulsor tank * T3-B heavy attack tank * T4-B heavy tank * TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank * Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle Air Craft\Small Space Craft * A-9 Vigilance * BTL Y-wing starfighter * BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter * B-wing starfighter * CloakShape fighter * Defender starfighter * E-wing escort starfighter * H-60 Tempest bomber * R-22 Spearhead * RZ-1 A-wing interceptor * T-65 X-wing starfighter * UT-60D U-wing starfighter * TIE/LN starfighter * Z-95 Headhunter * Action VI Transport * Agave-class picket ship * Bantha-class assault shuttle * Corellian Heavy Lifter * GR-75 medium transport * Hajen-class fleet tender * Lambda-class T-4a shuttle * RM-09 Alliance Shuttle * Sentinel-class landing craft * V-wing airspeeder transport * YT-1300 light freighter * YT-2000 light freighter * YT-2400 light freighter Large Space Craft * Belarus-class medium cruiser * Bothan Assault Cruiser * Bulk Cruiser * Bulwark-class battle cruiser * CC-9600 frigate * Carrack-class cruiser * Corona-class frigate * CR90 corvette * Dauntless-class heavy cruiser * Defender-class assault carrier * Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser * DP20 frigate * EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate * Endurance-class fleet carrier * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Ferret-class reconnaissance vessel * Immobilizer 418 cruiser * Imperial-class Star Destroyer * Majestic-class heavy cruiser * Marauder-class corvette * MC80 Star Cruiser * MC80A Star Cruiser * MC80B Star Cruiser * MC90 Star Cruiser * Mediator-class battle cruiser * Nebula-class Star Destroyer * Prowler-class reconnaissance vessel * Quasar Fire-class bulk cruiser * Ranger-class gunship * Republic-class Star Destroyer * Sacheen-class light escort * Shieldship * Strident-class Star Defender * Victory-class Star Destroyer * Viscount-class Star Defender * Warrior-class gunship The Resistance * Resistance Trooper * Pilot * Resistance ski speeder * Resistance X-Wing * Resistance bomber The Rebel Alliance A295sniper-TotC.jpg|Rebel Sniper 3452694-7162735355-Star-.jpg Rebel_Marines_on_Scarif.png main-qimg-8cda228a5e13397dd2e4cb62b9c6414c.png 4354072-3078227161-rebel.jpg CallumHollis.jpg|Rebel Snow Troopers Charge.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg xwings-rebels-season-4-tall-1536x864.jpg big_thumb_cd04cc40bd2e7060c7a2b417b1743b74.jpg B-wing_infly.jpg image-135330.jpg Corvette-CHRON.jpg 9f565d021945fe747a3cf652821ae8f5.jpg Liberty.png 44d2fcf0b274f0869cb534ee2ccaaa85--star-wars-poster-star-wars-art.jpg The New Republic NRTroops.jpg|NR Troopers NewRepSpecforce.jpg|Spec Ops KatarnCommandos-GAW.jpg|Commando RescueSatePestage-XWing33.jpg|Commando Squad RebelVictoryAtCoruscant.jpg|NR Liberating Coruscant Lusankya-CE5.png|Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer The Resistance Resistance_trooper-SWFC.png Poe_dameron.jpg 913fnavGzCL.jpg Skimmers-on-the-planet-Crait-in-Star-Wars-The-Last-Jedi.jpg ResistanceTransport.jpg x-wing-1024x429.jpg Category:Star Wars Category:Factions